Koinonayami
by Team-Cullen-Boys101
Summary: Sakura is forced to move to the wrong end of Konoha on a secret anbu mision. Her objective: Locate and Capture the bandit Akasuna no Sasori, the mass murder and theif. Will she be able to finish the mission without flling for him first? Sasosaku ItaSaku
1. First Encounter

Ok here is the first chapter of 'Koinonayami'-'Pain of Love'. I hope you enjoy and please comment!!!

* * *

"Stop him! Thief!" Yelled the jewelry store shop keeper.

"DANMIT! That's the third time this month!" Said his assistant.

Above in the tree branches where the two men had stopped running after him, sat the bandit. He snickered as he listened to the men complain. He had just made off with $10,000 worth of jewelry.

He was the sneakiest bandit in all of Konoha. 400 robberies, 20 assaults, 7 murders, and 5 hostage situations. The man had never been seen or caught and was blamed for every crime committed in the village. Only some had even ever seen a glimpse of him and all they could say is that he had bright crimson colored hair; the color of blood.

"Fucking bandit." The shop owner muttered under his breath.

At that the crimson haired man smiled. The man was a true blood masochist and decided to make the game more fun. Very quietly the crimson haired man hopped down from the tree branch and behind the two men inconspicuously.

"Heh. Glad you feel that way mister shop keeper." He murmured quietly in his ear.

Both men stiffened. The bandit snickered again and said, "Goodbye." In a very pleasant tone, and with a swift movement he sliced both men in half with his famous katana. The screams of both men were very short and weren't heard by anyone. Even if anyone had heard, they wouldn't have come, lest suffer the same consequences.

Akasuna No Sasori. Would never be caught. And never be imprisoned.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I dropped the last box on the ground and tore the tape off the top. I grabbed the thick blanket and laid it out over my bed then reached back into the box to pull out three pillows and plop them on the bed.

I sighed loudly, "Finally! After three days of unpacking I'm finally done!"

One week ago Tsunade-shishuo had given me a new mission.

* * *

_**One Week Earlier:**_

"_SAKURA!!" Tsunade yelled from her office._

_I instantly appeared kneeling in front of her desk still in my anbu uniform. I had just gotten back from a recent mission with Itachi and Neji about a feudal Lord in Iwagakure and had been resting on the roof._

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama?" I asked._

"_I have a new mission for you!" She announced _

'Oh great I just got back from a mission and now another.' I thought.

"_You are to capture Akasuna No Sasori, the bandit." She said very seriously._

_I looked at her as if I thought she had to be joking. She stared back at me looking very serious. I opened my mouth but no words came out so I closed it immediately._

"_Akasuna No Sasori? The bandit?" I asked trying to fully grasp what she had just said._

"_Yes the bandit. You are to move to the Northern part of Konoha and try to track him. He was said to have been seen living there and I thought you were perfect for the job." She said proudly._

_The northern part of Konoha was bad. Not just bad, but really bad. That was where everyone who had ever gotten in trouble with the law but didn't feel like moving lived. If you were, were in, or going to be in trouble you lived there. All sorts of criminals lived there and it was dangerous, even for the third captain of the anbu black-opps. _

"_But, Tsunade-sama. That's dangerous even for me. Shouldn't I bring Itachi or Neji or even Naruto with me?" I asked trying to sound tactful rather than scarred._

"_NO! That would be even more dangerous. If Akasuna No Sasori saw the four highest ranked Anbu members hanging around down there we might lose our only lead or even some very important people." She said becoming quieter as the said the last sentence._

"_Here." She said as she handed me two envelopes and a stack of papers. "These are the deeds and paperwork for the house. This is the money we are giving you for the mission. And the other envelope in money for the house. Now go pack and get out of your house!" She said slamming her bottle of sake on the desk. And with that I left._

* * *

_**The Present Day**_

I sat four picture frames on the night stand next to the bed. I looked at the first; it was a picture of team 7 when it had first gotten together. Sasuke was still gone, and the village saw him as a missing Nin and a traitor. The second picture was of team Yamato with Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and me. I smiled, at least were all still friends. Sai and I had gotten along quite well after the Sasuke retrieval mission and became close friends, unfortunately our new passions in ninja ranks became quite different and we barely get to see each other. The third was of my girlfriends. Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and I all huddled together in the photo. We all still saw each other frequently but now with new living arrangements it might become harder. And the last picture was of my new anbu squad. It consisted of my new best friends; Neji Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. Itachi, Neji, and I were the closest though and I loved them like brothers, we spent almost all hours together. I would really miss them.

As I sat on my new bed in my new apartment I looked around. It wasn't that small but it wasn't that big either. It had a built in closet, and enough room for a dresser, a bed, and a bookshelf.

I walked across the very thin hallway and into the bathroom right across the hall from my new room. It had enough room for a toilet, a shower/tub, and a vanity. I was putting away my toiletries into the medicine cabinet when I heard a crash. I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could and into the main living area. I looked around trying to find something, most likely a burglar.

I hadn't sensed any new charka in the house but that doesn't mean they weren't there, that only meant that they were strong enough to suppress their charka enough for and anbu member not to be able to find them. I turned as I heard footsteps running for the door. I sprinted through the kitchen and into the foyer where the front door was. It was wide open and I could see a man running in the opposite direction of my house. I teleported, not feeling like running, in front of the man with my arms crossed and an irritated expression on my face. As soon as he saw me he tried to slow down and try to run in another direction.

I sighed and leapt to where he was running and grabbed the back of his collar.

"Jeez girl you're persistent!" He said as he stared down at me.

From the way he was eyeing my body and always coming back to my chest, he looked like he was going to drop the vase he had stolen and just rape me instead. _'HMPH! Not on my watch!'_

"I'll give you two choices. One, give me the vase, run and keep living. Or two, be stubborn and die." I told him forcefully.

"PPSSSHHH! I ain't listenin to no chick!" He said spiting at the ground.

I forced a small amount of charka into my fist that was grabbing his shirt and lifted him 5 ft off the ground.

"Now. Give me the vase." I said again but with more force.

He looked at me terrified. But apparently he still had his manly pride so he didn't hand it over.

"One….two….thr"

"I'd give it to her if I were you." Said a voice from behind me.

I spun around keeping my grip on the ass that still had my vase.

"It's not smart to disobey a woman…especially **this** woman." Said the man.

The man I was still holding looked scared. He looked at the man with horror filled eyes and back at me with stubborn eyes.

The man that was trying to tell the stupid guy to return what he had taken had a very relaxed aura. He had bright red hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a pair of kaki pants and a blue polo t-shirt. His hair was messy and he looked as if he had just woken up.

What I really wanted to know was who this man was and how he knew who I was, or if he was really bluffing.

"If you drop him I think you'll get what you want." She the red haired man.

I still didn't think I could trust him, but I did for the moment and dropped him. He just stood there staring at the man.

The grey eyed man cocked his head to the side and the man holding my vase shivered, dropped my vase in my arms, and ran away.

I looked at the man again with a puzzled look. He stared back with a slight smile on his face. His head still cocked to the side. That look sent shivers down my spine.

I had to ask now or I'd never know. "How do you know who I am?" I asked in quiet but strong tone.

He looked at me not looking the least bit phased by my question.

"I keep up on current events. Including the inauguration of the 3rd captain of the anbu black-opps. What I want to know is why some one with your stature is in a place like this." He said.

I looked away. "That's my business."

"I understand. I have my secrets also." He said has he turned around and started walking. "I have some business to attend to." He said, and then turned his head to slightly face me, "Until next time…Miss Anbu Captain Haruno."

And with that he disappeared in a blur. I knew right then that he was probably very strong and very intelligent. I'd have to keep my guard up.

* * *

I walked back to my house without a thought, just simply walking. I reached my house and walked in remembering to put the vase back. I rounded the corner and found myself in the kitchen. As I looked out the window I realized it was getting dark.

'_That's odd. When I left it was still day light.' _I thought.

I shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:00 P.M. _'I wonder if there's any food in here.' _I thought as I walked to the refrigerator. I opened the door to see nothing. Well since I had just moved in today it did make sense that I didn't have any food.

I walked to my bedroom and laid on my stomach on the floor. I scooted under my bed and reached to the far right corner. I pulled out a medium sized brown box. The box held the documents and the money Tsunade had given me for the mission. Pulling out the envelope I smirked. I had more than enough to go out to eat tonight.

I pulled $200 and stuffed it in a little black purse with a very long string and plopped it on the bed. I stood up and noticed the dust I had just cleaned off the floor using my body as the mop.

"Eww…." I said as I tried to brush the crap off of me.

It was a failed attempt so I just stripped off the black pants, black tank top and fish net shirt I was wearing and threw them in the laundry bin. I walked over to the walk-in closet and found immediately what I was looking for. I pulled out a light lilac colored Chinese styled shirt. It had a peek hole right wear you could see lots of cleavage. It also had two slits on both sides. I pulled it on and looked for the other half of my outfit. I found it quickly and slipped it on with ease. A black, silky, ankle length skirt; like the shirt it had a slit up the side, it ran straight up to my thigh and looked very sexy.

I looked in the mirror and decided my waist length, rose colored hair needed to be done. I brushed it thoroughly and pulled a layer up into a bun with chopsticks running through both sides of it.

I took one last glance in the mirror and decided to put a kunai pouch on the inside of my thigh just in case I ran into the bandit while I was out.

I pulled on my black heels, grabbed my purse, and remembering to lock my door I left to find myself a nice restaurant.

* * *

As I walked through town I noticed plenty of men gawking at me, dropping their jaws, and occasionally being slapped by their girlfriend for staring at me. Sometimes I would laugh and wave and other times I would glare and walk faster. I felt like a queen for the first time in months, I felt like all eyes were on me; apparently that's all he needed.

"IT'S HIM! THE BANDIT! SOME ONE HELP!" I heard a woman yell from a shop a few yards in front of me.

I ran strait to her and asked, "Where did he go? Which way?"

"T-that way!" She yelled as she pointed a finger to the north.

I nodded quickly and sprinted after him. After running for awhile I caught onto him. He had jumped into the trees and was headed west trying to throw me off. I just sped up keeping on his trail.

'_It's hard enough to chase some one through trees but I'm also wearing heels, I can't keep up!" _I thought as I kept following.

As if fate had agreed with me, my foot slipped and I fell. On my way down a tree branch had caught me. Well I wouldn't say 'It caught me' more like I slammed into it with as much force as possible. As I hit the hard tree branch blood spat out of my mouth as I gasped, the breath being taken right out of me.

I immediately started working on the damage to the ribs the impact had caused and sat up straight on the tree. I took off my heels and tied them around my waist. I had lost enough time by my own clumsiness and now I was going to have to run faster than before.

I darted past the dark shadows the moon was casting on the trees as I searched for the bandit. Without my shoes I was faster than ever before and I made record timing catching up to him. I threw a letter bomb and caught him off guard. The bomb went off and he flew. He hit a tree and with a loud CRACK the tree fell. I ran to him as fast as I could pinned him down.

He was wearing all black and he looked like a ninja from the 19th century. He had a full head mask that only showed his eyes and a few strand of crimson red bangs showing. I looked at him for a good 10 seconds before he tried to escape. I only pushed my knee into his thigh with much force and he cringed.

"So this is the great bandit Akasuna No Sasori, huh?" I questioned him sarcastically.

Under his mask I could see a smirk appear and I heard his muffled voice.

"You are indeed strong Haruno. We will meet again soon." Was all he said and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

'_SHADOW CLONE!!'_ I yelled at myself internally. _'Just great, he got away."_

* * *

I walked back to the main road once again, but this time much slower. I was _that_ close to being finished the mission, _that_ close to being able to go back to my old house at the good side of town, _that_ close to being able to see my friends Itachi and Neji again.

As I walked down the street I past by a mirror and interior design store and decided to fix my hair. In the chase it had almost fallen out completely. I managed to save it and resumed looking for a restaurant. It was now 8:30 and I was starving. I looked around and saw a nice place called La Fontaine Bleu.

'_A French restaurant! How elegant.'_ I thought as I walked in the door.

I was met by a host who greeted me a little a bit _too_ nicely.

"Good evening ma'am. Table for one?" Asked the young, handsome waiter.

"Yes thank you." I replied.

He sat me down at a table in the middle of the room. It had two chairs facing opposite of each other and a candle and a single rose in the middle of the table. I sat in the chair that was back to back with another man who sat at the table behind me. He also sat alone and had a very familiar hair style. I didn't pay much attention to him though considering how hungry I was.

"Our special tonight is the blue crab sided with a garden salad." He told me smiling very gentlemanly.

I eyed him; he was tall and had broad shoulders. He was quite handsome and had blond hair and grey/blue eyes, and to top it all of a nice body and a perfect smile. He looked to me like the type who could get any girl and he knew it, and by the way he was looking and smiling at me made me think he thought I was his next 'woman for the night'.

"That sounds nice. I think I'll have that, thank you." I said smiling.

I saw him blush a little and quickly replied, "Coming right up, darling."

He left very quickly. Right when he was out of eyesight I could hear chuckling behind me. I didn't know if he was laughing at me or at something else so I didn't comment, but he did.

"Coming right up, _**Darling**_!" Said a very familiar voice hinting strongly at the last word.

I spun around to see the bright red haired man I had met earlier today sitting behind me tilting his chair backwards so he would come half way to my head. He was looking at me with a sense of amusement in his eyes.

"It's you. From earlier today. Are you following me?" I asked.

"I'd like it better if you'd call me by my name, which is Sasori, but I don't really care what you call me, that's your business." He said shrugging.

"Sasori?" I asked shocked. _'Like Akasuna No Sasori?' I thought._

"Yup. Sasori. But don't associate me with that bandit; I wouldn't be here if I were him anyway." He stated lackadaisically.

"Oh ok. Well I'm Sakura; it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Sakura! That's it! I knew it!" I said loudly as if realizing something very important. When he saw me staring at him like he was crazy he chuckled and said, "Before when I just used your last name it was because I couldn't remember your first."

"Oh." Was all I said. I couldn't think of anything to say, for all I knew he could be a criminal and I couldn't just tell him anything. But, I kind of wanted to. I needed to talk to somebody about how I felt. Since I had moved here I haven't told anyone about how I felt about the mission or how I missed everyone; I needed a talk.

"So Sakura-san," He started as he got up and moved to sit in the seat across from me. "Why did you decide to move up here? I know Anbu members get paid much more than the average ninja, so why here?" He questioned.

"I'm sure I'm not allowed to tell you." I said protectively.

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna do anything I'm just mildly curious." He said in a very innocent voice with a very cute puppy face on.

I giggled and decided to go with it. "Well ok. I'm on a mission."

As he heard that he scooted closer trying not to be noticed, but being an anbu captain, I did.

"I'm on a mission to capture the great bandit. Akasuna No Sasori." I told him feeling as though I was about to be yelled at for revealing an important mission to an outsider.

Instead of being yelled at, he laughed.

"Y-you were forced to m-move out here t-to find t-that b-bandit?" He stuttered as he laughed loudly.

As he was laughing I had joined too. He seemed like a very easy person to get along with. And his laughing was contagious, I started giggling as well.

In our laughter I almost missed the look on the waiter's face as he came around the corner with my food. He had started out smiling and as soon as he saw that Sasori was sitting at my table and with us both laughing to boot the smile quickly faded and became a mean stare.

By the time he had gotten to the table the smile had reappeared and so did his gentlemanly tone, well to me at least.

"Here you are ma'am, your crab and salad. Will there be anything else?" He said standing right in front of Sasori, obviously trying to exclude him.

I looked at Sasori and blurted out a small laugh. He was starring up at the man and making faces. He was either pissed or amused at the thought that he was trying to be better than him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me when I made a funny noise and just waited.

"Um, Sasori would you like something?" I asked trying to hide my giggles.

"Hmmm…….."He said picking up the menu and staring at it for long lengths of time. "Hmmm……" He said again.

I started eating my crab because I had a feeling this would take awhile. I looked up at the waiter who was now glaring at Sasori. It had been about 15 minutes since he had asked the question and now Sasori was making faces at the menu.

"Sir?" The young man said with an annoyed tone. Not looking at Sasori but the wall behind him.

"Hmmm….No." He said shaking his head. "I don't think I'll have anything." He finally said.

The waiter sighed obviously pissed that he had been making fun of him and his job. And with that he walked away.

"That looks good." He said as he looked at my salad.

I giggled and pushed the salad towards him. "You can have it."

"No I possibly couldn't…..well if you insist!" He said reluctantly.

We continued the night chatting and eating. He asked me questions like, 'Do you like your job?' and 'Do you have a boyfriend?' And I asked him questions like, 'What do you do?

And 'What kind of stuff do you do around here?'

I learned a lot from him, like that there was a lake back behind the woods with a great view. And that there was a book store not far from here that had great deals. We talked for a long time and I had fun.

"Well I guess it's getting late. I should go." I said standing up.

"Yeah it's late. Already 10:30! Jeez time flies!" He said stretching.

The waiter met us at the door. Where Sasori hatched a great way to piss him off one more time. I didn't know how to take it. We paid and he held my arm trying to hold me there in that spot.

He came close and put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Hold still, this'll be great."

I nodded and waited while he acted out his scene.

"Oh darling I'm going to miss you so!" He said embracing me. In the hold he whispered, 'Play along.' And so I hugged him back and went along with it.

"I know." I said hugging him tighter, then releasing and clasping my hand to his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes and put his hand on top of mine, then sighed.

"You're too good to me." He sighed, leaning his face closer to mine.

'Do you mind? Just to top it off?' He whispered.

My mind started spinning. What?!? I knew I had been thinking of it but, but, but!! Oh what the hell?! It's just for show! It should be worth it!

'Go for it.' I whispered back. He smiled slightly and kissed my lips gently.

I took a peek out of the corner of my eye and saw the waiter. He was frozen in the doorway of the kitchen staring at us. I laughed into his lips and thought, _'That'll show him!'_

By then Sasori's right hand held my neck and his left on my waist. Now he was pressing his lips to mine harder and started nipping at my lower lip asking for entrance. _'Now what was he doing? We had just met today!' _I thought baffled.

I bit down hard on his lip and he pulled away to stare at me. His eyes were filled with confusion and passion. _'What was he confused about and 'PASSION'?!? What the Hell? 'I_ thought as I stared at him.

"Sorry, I have to go." He said as he quickly walked out the door.

I stood there for a second frozen. Finally finding my feet I ran out the door.

I looked around hectically, but it was in vain, he was gone. I sighed and started walking back to my alone.

'_What the hell?' _I thought solemnly, _'What the hell.'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! It's the first chapter of my new story and I'm so excited!!! Please comment, I love comments!!! Tell me anything you want me to add to the story! And I'm definitely not going to add anything to this story that was in my other story, so don't ask or suggest!! COMMENT!! **


	2. Surprise Visit

I woke up the next morning to the TV shouting, 'Wheel! Of! Fortune!'

I sat up right away and jumped out of bed grabbing the bag of kunai that were in the drawer in my night stand. Very slowly I walked out into the hallway of my new apartment. I stood with my back against the wall waiting for the right moment.

"Pass the bowl." One male voice said.

"Why should I?" Another irritated, deep voice asked.

"Give it!" The first voice said again before I heard and object hitting the ground.

There was silence for a second and I held my breath.

"Smooth." The second voice said.

"Shut up!" The first voice grumbled.

I smirked and got a kunai ready. I jumped into living room and, purposely, threw the kunai at the wall. Both men jumped away from the area and stared at me before relaxing, smiling, and walking over to me. I returned their smiles and walked towards them. The taller man with long black hair in a pony tail with black eyes grabbed me in a hug and squeezed me tightly, to the point where I couldn't breath. I laughed and I gave a hug to the, not much shorter, man with long brown hair and white eyes. On a normal-mission day his hair would be put in his pony tail. **(A/R: The way he always has it.) **

"How've you been?" The shorter man asked keeping me in his breath taking hug.

"I've been fine. It's gotten much better now that the two of you are though." I said pulling away to look at both of them.

"I can't believe Lady Hokage made you move out HERE." The taller man said, his hand ushering to the small room and dirty town out the window.

I shrugged. "It's not that bad, Itachi. It does have many cons but it also has one or two pros." I said thinking of the lake and the market down the street.

It got very quiet with neither of being able to think of anything to say. In our relationship I was the talker and they gave their opinions and ideas when willing. They both didn't really enjoy each other's company but I was the one thing they seemed to agree on.

"Hey Neji, how's Hinata been lately? Is she still with Naruto?" I asked walking into the kitchen with them following and sitting at the counter. Hinata had been my best friend all throughout elementary, middle school, and high school and she didn't mind my faults like the other girls did. She was Neji's cousin and they were both very close, he kept her safe and made sure she was doing the right thing. Aka- not what Ino and Temari were doing.

"She's fine, she's been with Hanabi a lot lately because Naruto, you, and I are always on missions but other than that she's been healthy." He said taking a sip of the tea I offered both of them.

"Oh that's good." I said pouring some cereal for all three of us.

After we ate breakfast I cleaned everything up and walked into the living room, wanting to watch some TV. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the living room and put a hand over my face to hold back a laugh. These two disliked each other very much and were the 1st and 2nd commanders of the ANBU, but they still acted like children around me. Every time I saw them something would break or there would be a mess to clean up. I turned to them and the both looked away when I looked at them. I sighed and knelt on the ground starting to clean up the spilt popcorn bowl.

"Seriously guys, why do you eve need popcorn this early in the morning? It's still only 7:30 a.m." I said continuing to pick up the crushed popcorn cornels. Itachi knelt down beside me and started helping me with a smirk on his face. Neji bent over on the other side of the coffee table and started picking up the books that were stacked on top of it.

"Well we were hungry, you had no other food, and you were sleeping." Neji replied as if it were nothing. I laughed a little as I stood with the bowl of popcorn.

"Well, anyway, why are you guys even here?" I asked pouring the dirty popcorn in the trash and putting the bowl in the sink pouring soap on it.

"Ouch…that's harsh." Itachi said leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest.

"We come all this way out here, and even through this bad area of town, just to see you and all you do is treat us like dirt. That's cold." Neji said shaking his head.

I sighed and shook my head smiling a bit. "If you were anyone other than some of the most intelligent and strongest ninja in this village that might work, but your not civilians. So spill, why are you guys here?" I asked smiling at their fake pouts.

"Well we knew it was going to be hard for you having to move down here all alone so we thought it would be better if you had at least one friend here to help you through it." Itachi said putting his arms around my waist snuggling against my head.

"One?" Neji scoffed glaring at the Uchiha.

I giggled and kissed him on the forehead before a fight broke out.

"Well it's really nice of you two to come out just to see me but I had already made plans for today, sorry I'm gonna be busy all day." I said going back to my room and closing the door.

"What are you going to be doing?" Neji asked through the door.

"Well basically shopping for food and clothes." I replied making my bed.

"Can I come?" Itachi asked.

"Well, sure, if you want to." I replied.

"I'm coming too." Neji said before I started hearing them getting into some sort of disagreement. They both started walking off and I walked back to my room. When I locked the door I went to my ihome and turned on my ipod to 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica.

I slipped out of my black, silky night gown and threw it into my dirty clothes bin. I walked over to my dresser and put on my pink bra and matching panties. I walked back across my room into the closet and pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a green tank-top. I put on my blue/green flip-flops and grabbed my black purse before walking back out into the hallway. Itachi was leaning against the wall in front of the doorway and Neji was on the other side.

"Ready?" Itachi asked before opening the door for me.

* * *

We walked to the market place. We picked up some fresh fruit and lots of meat, just for them. The whole while Itachi telling me of how they wanted to stay with me that week because Tsunade had given them a week off for all their hard work.

"HAHA! Yeah sure you can stay for awhile but not a whole week. I don't think I'd survive." I said laughing a little.

"I don't blame you. A whole week with this emotionless wall over here and you'd get so bored!" Neji exclaimed jerking a finger in Itachi's direction.

"Whose emotionless you ass-wipe?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Why you!" Neji exclaimed before charging at the black haired man.

He grabbed Itachi by the arm and started poking him to death, literally. (**A/R: His gentle fist jutsu! To me it looks like poking!) **A second later the Uchiha became a puff of smoke and Neji cursed loudly realizing he had used a shadow clone.

"Really Hyuuga, you need to try harder than that." Itachi said now right behind Neji.

The brunette smirked and activated his byakugan. I sighed and walked back a couple of feet; this was not going to end well.

"ROTATION!!" Neji yelled, spinning his chakra rapidly.

Itachi flew a good 10 feet but caught himself by catching a tree branch backwards and hoisting himself up onto the branch. He smirked again and activated his sharingan. Neji remained facing the opposite direction of Itachi, making sure not to come it contact with those piercing red eyes of his, or lest be trapped in his genjutsu.

The two just stared. Itachi staring at the back of Neji's head and Neji staring strait forward, though really staring at Itachi using his byakugan. I sighed again, knowing the show wasn't going to end soon and walked back to the shopping centre.

* * *

I walked along stores and windows of pretty things and some of 'different' things. Soon I found myself right in front of that book shop Sasori had told me about the night before. At the thought of the night before swirled around in my mind I blushed madly. I shook my head violently trying to rid it of the previous nights' events and quickly walked into the store. It was an old store that held an antique feeling within it. It was dim lit and had an aroma of lavender and dust. I walked up to a bookshelf and pulled out the first book my hand touched. The book's cover read Medicine and Treatments. I smiled slightly and opened it to the index. Everything was very basic and it was all about things I had learned the first year with Tsunade when I was 14. I decided to put it back and grab a new book. I wandered the aisles of book shelves and finally stopped at one that caught my eye. The spine read Chakra Control: Puppet Master Jutsu. As I reached up to grab it another hand met mine, reaching for the same book at the same time. I looked toward to owner of the hand and smirked a little.

"Look who it is. None other than the little devil who decided to rape my mouth last night." I said putting my hands on my hips.

The man chuckled and just stared at me. He was leaning against the book shelve in a position to be facing me, he obviously reached for the book on purpose.

"Hey, hey no need for such harsh words," He said putting a hand to his chest as if I had stabbed him. "I but simply graced your lips with mine in a very passionate way. And don't act like you didn't like it; I saw that look in your eye after I pulled away." He said mockingly.

I scoffed. "Yeah right! You think whatever you want." I said turning back to the book.

"Haha, anyway princess how's about you go out with me this tonight?" He asked spinning the book on his finger tips.

I stared at him, not a though crossing my mind.

"Me…go out with…you? Are you joking?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"No I am not joking Sakura-chan." He said smirking a little. I shivered when I heard that –chan he attached to the end of my name. He smirked again and waited for a response.

_I can't go out with him! He could try to rape me for all I know! _I thought with my eyes closed.

_**Sure you can! I mean, look at him! He's HOT! Either you get with Sasori or Itachi like I suggested years ago. **_My inner suggested poking in her opinion for the first time in years.

_Ugh! What are YOU doing back?_

_**Giving insight! Because you obviously need it! If you can say no to a guy like him you can't be considered a straight woman!**_

_Shut up! I know nothing about him and I'm still on my mission, remember?_

_**Well this is a great way to gain information! Just ask him some questions subtly and maybe you'll know a little more when you leave. And maybe a little more about him! MMMM, doesn't he just rattle your hormones?!?**_

_Just shut up and let me settle this!_

_**Well at least give me your answer first!**_

I sighed before opening my eyes and looking back at the red-head.

"Sure Sasori-kun, I'd love to go out with you." I said smiling slightly.

He smiled back at me and took my face in his hands before he kissed my forehead.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at your place at 7ish." He said turing toward the door and leaning on the frame.

"Can't wait." I said hold the book I had picked up before.

_**I knew you couldn't resist him.**_ Inner said as I watched him leave.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled before purchasing the book and heading back in the direction of the fighting duo.

* * *

O0O0O

I walked through town reading my new book while I walked. I walked to the clearing where they had been fighting in for the last 40 minutes, sat down on a tree branch and continued to read all about the puppet master justu. It was actually very interesting. It commanded complete control of your charka and it seemed like a challenge to master. I studied the instructions on the first page and tried the hand sign for an attempt at the jutsu. In an instant

My fingertips glowed the same greenish blue they glowed when I was using my healing jutsu. I stared at the book in fascination while I watched my fingers glow. I read further and learned that by simple movements of the fingers you could latch the charka strings to things and control their movements.

I smiled and stared down at Neji and Itachi. I had a great idea to who would be my first puppet. I read the movements listed in the book and moved my fingers the way the directions instructed. I tilted the end of my pinky down and tilted my thumb backwards as I pointed it at Itachi. He instantly froze and stood still. Neji just stared at him as he moved mechanically to my charka; but of coarse Neji didn't know it was me doing it. I read further. I then quickly moved my fingers again and Itachi grabbed a kunai from his pouch, raising it in a, offensive position. Neji crouched back down to his fighting position and waited for Itachi to make the first move.

Moving my fingers and wrist in different directions Itachi pounced and flipped in the air and behind Neji. He then swung his left arm with the kunai and tried to strike him in the back of the head. Neji moved right before the weapon hit him and he re-activated his byakugan. I then made Itachi pull out his katana and forced him to charge at Neji, adding a twist to it. He ran to Neji but Neji jumped again and moved to a different location. This time instead of avoiding the blow, he ran right into the trap I had laid out. The Itachi Neji had just avoided popped and Neji's mouth dripped with blood. He turned around slightly to see two sharengan eyes staring at his from behind. Itachi's eyes looked confused and worried. Before another moved could be made Neji was instantly in the genjutsu I had made Itachi throw into the katana. Itachi pulled the sword out from the Hyuuga and waited starring at him.

A second later Neji snapped out of the illusion and whipped his head to face the tree I was sitting in. I released the puppet master jutsu and waved at him. Itachi instantly fell to the ground after I released him and stared up at me with question in his eyes. I jumped down from the tree as soon as Neji's wound started to heal on its own, the other side affect of the genjutsu. I smiled at them both as I walked over to them carrying my book with me. Itachi opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately when no words came out.

"What the hell did you do?" Neji asked staring at me then the book then back to me again.

"Hm? Oh, I bought a new book and decided to try it out." I said shrugging.

"Puppet Master Jutsu?" Itachi asked looking at the book.

I shrugged again. "Yeah, it just stood out, anyway let' get going I have something to do later." I said starting to walk in the direction of my house.

The two soon caught up with me and we all walked back to my house.

* * *

**At the house**

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Neji asked sitting on the couch again with his feet crossed on the coffee table.

"I'm going out to gain…intelligence." I said as I tried to tie my necklace. I ended up failing and walked over to Itachi.

He looked at it and nodded. I sat on his lap and handed him the necklace. He wrapped it around my neck and tied it. It laid on my chest and I stood up.

I walked over to the mirror and eyed myself. I was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and a deep green tank-top. I was wearing a pair of white flip-flops and was praying he didn't want me dressed up. I went back to my room and grabbed my purse when the door bell rang.

I cursed out loud when I heard the door open and heard Itachi begin questioning.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I quickly ran out of my room and to the front door to find Neji and Itachi questioning the red-head with their arms folded across their chests. I ran to them and pushed them away from each other.

"Itachi, Neji, this is Sasori…my date for this evening." I said standing between the three men.

The two tall men stared down at me in shock. Neji looked surprised but I gave him a look saying, 'its work'. We had made that look over two years ago and he understood immediately.

Itachi on the other hand looked completely pissed.

"Neji tell him when we leave." I said as I pushed Sasori out the door and onto the front steps. He walked down and waited for me at the bottom step.

I closed the door behind me and ran down the steps.

"What was that about?" He asked.

I shock my head. "Nothing. Those are just my friends who decided to stay with me for the week." I said starting to walk.

He caught up with me and I got the chance to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a black and grey zip up hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans with black vans.

_**Good so we don't look like a freak.**_

_Why do you always have to show up when I least want you to?_

_**It's my job.**_

I sighed and continued walking. I didn't know where he was leading me so I kept my guard up, for all I knew he could be leading to a gang hide out to try and jump me.

I had to be careful around him, even if he was attractive. Looks always seemed to get me into trouble.

_**Act like you don't think anything will happen so that if anything does happen they will be surprised that you're ready for it!**_

_And so that he doesn't think I suspect him_

_**That too.**_

He sighed and chuckled a little and I gave him a questioning glance. He waved it off and kept walking.

_**Keep you're guard up.**_

_I know…I know._

* * *

**I hope you liked the second chapter!! Please comment!**


	3. Another Side

Re-Cap

I had to be careful around him, even if he was attractive. Looks always seemed to get me into trouble.

_**Act like you don't think anything will happen so that if anything does happen they will be surprised that you're ready for it!**_

_And so that he doesn't think I suspect him_

_**That too.**_

He sighed and chuckled a little and I gave him a questioning glance. He waved it off and kept walking.

_**Keep you're guard up.**_

_I know…I know._

_

* * *

_

"So, Sakura-chan," He started. "Do you have any family members?" He asked holding his hands behind his back as he walked.

I eyed him cautiously before answering.

"No, I don't. I only ever had a mother and father in my immediate family, but in my whole family I had 3 aunts, 4 uncles, 4 grandparents, and 3 cousins." I answered looking strait ahead, not enjoying the topic.

He smirked slightly. "Tell me about your parents." He said barley making eye contact.

I sighed. "My mother had bright red hair and almost pure white eyes, while my father had snow white hair and dull green eyes. Thus giving me my features." I said holding out a strand of hair.

He nodded, urging me to keep going. "My mother was quiet and hard working, she was a top jounin in the village and I looked up to her. She was always calm and collected, unlike my father. My father was a lot like my friend Naruto. Loud and always making people smile or yell at them. He was a chunin for years before he stopped being a ninja altogether, so he could stay home with me." I said trying not to put any emotion into the explanation. Whenever I talked about my family, I'd always cry; I didn't need to give him another weakness for him to pick at.

He nodded again and was abnormally quiet for some time before speaking again.

"How did they die? You're WHOLE family." He asked, with more than a hint of curiosity.

I looked at him for a second, trying to find a reason for his mild interrogation, but found none. Before I could tell him 'it does not concern you' like I did to anyone who asked, he smiled brightly and grabbed my hand.

He sped up his pace, and mine, as we walked into the forest. I hadn't noticed that the small path we were walking on was engulfed in trees at the end until now. He dragged me in further and I started getting suspicious.

_**I have a BAD feeling about this.**_

_Same here; I vote we turn and leave._

_**Well, let's wait a couple more minutes, see what happens, maybe it'll be a GOOD thing.**_

_Yeah, cause all god things lie within dark forests at night, alone with a man we barely know._

A sigh cut through my thoughts and I looked up to Sasori. He was smiling slightly and anxious. He must have noticed me staring because he looked down to my questioning eyes.

"I really think your going to like this place Sakura-san." He said with a small smile.

I turned my head straight ahead to hide the small blush I could feel covering my face.

_I've never seen THAT smile before. I thought he was outgoing and lazy, but, now I'm starting to wonder if I really know anything about him at all. Maybe he's trying to make me think he's one way…but actually is another._

I shook my head. _That's crazy! _I thought shaking my head slightly. Why would he go through the trouble?

Just then everything went black, but I could tell I was conscious. I gasped while my hand shot right up to see what had blinded me without warning. It was warm, it was a hand.

"What's going on, Sasori?" I asked in a slightly stern, but curious voice.

"Heh, oh nothing, I just wanted to surprise you when we get there. Sorry if I scared you." He said quietly with a bit of hummer in his voice.

"I WASN'T scared! You just…startled me, that's all." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uhuh, sure." He said as he started walking again, but slower this time. I could tell he was smiling just by the way he said it.

"Humph, whatever. Where are we going anyway?" I asked holding onto his arm for support as we walked further.

"You'll see we're almost there. I'm sure you'll love it." He said quietly. I could sense some sort of emotion in his voice as he said it. It was an emotion I hadn't used in years probably.

_**Mmmm. I just love the way he's talking tonight!!! **_

_What do you mean?_

_**The way his voice is quieter then usual, the way he's keeping everything a secret, the way he's smiling has changed drastically too!!**_

_So, what's your point? He's probably being quiet because he doesn't want any of the other criminals around to hear him being, 'soft', he's keeping it a secret because he doesn't want me to know where we were when and IF I escape, and the smile…is to lure me in._

_**But, isn't in SeXy?!? He's being so mysterious! I LOVE that!! We should keep this one.**_

'_This one'?? What do you mean? He's the ONLY one._

_**What are you talking about? We got Naruto-**_

_-Who is with Hinata-chan, our best friend._

_**We got Lee-**_

_-Who one, is a weirdo and two, is currently in Suna._

_**AND we got Ita-kun~~!!**_

_What ABOUT itachi-san?_

_**He's hott!**_

"Alright, are you ready, Sakura-san?" Sasori's quiet voice cut into my thoughts yet again.

"H-hai." I stuttered. _Why did I stutter?!_

_**Cause He's turning you on Girl!!!**_

_SHUT UP!!_

I felt Sasori's hand slowly drift away from my face and I batted my eyes a couple times to get used to light. When I could see better I gasped out loud and I caught a glimpse of the small smirk that was plastered onto Sasori's face. Unconsciously, my hands made their way up to cover my mouth. Everything was beautiful.

Right in front of me was a gorgeous lake that was lit by the moonlight. It sparkled in the moon beam. I walked forward and touched the bench that was sitting in front of us. It was pearl white and had white lilies on the arms. My favorite flower, how'd he know?

"Sasori…It's…beautiful." I said quietly touching a flower lightly, thinking it to be more fragile than it was.

"That's not all." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see him smiling. Not his normal smile, not the one that made me blush before; a totally new smile and it made my heart skip a beat. It was heavenly. He looked totally content, happy, and pleased…but, more than that.

"More?" I asked unsure.

He chuckled. "Yes, come." He said gesturing to a brighter light.

I took his outstretched hand and walked with him towards the light. As we approached, the light became a small pavilion with white lights decorating the edges. I was in shock now. I turned around to him and was caught of guard. Before I could blink, Sasori captured me into and air tight hug. I stood there stunned, not being able to think anything.

He let up and looked down at me. His eyes were smoldering and I thought I would never be able to look away. He sighed as he continued to stare down at me, holding onto my arms. He finally let go and turned. He walked over to the side and held onto the railing as he gazed over at the lake. I was now more than curious.

"Sorry." My head jerked up to look at him.

_Did I just imagine it?_

_**I thought I heard it.**_

"E-excuse me?" I asked wondering if it was just my imagination.

He turned back to me slowly and made his way back over to me. He took my hands in his, and I didn't move away.

"I'm sorry for all this. To you this must be shocking, and you must be wondering why I'm doing all this." He sighed. I could tell he was questioning himself weather this was a good idea.

I just nodded; urging him to go on. He smiled and looked down.

"It's just that, you…intrigue me." He said glancing up at the last word.

_**That's an interesting word to use.**_

I gaped at him for a second before I shook my head giggling a bit. He gave me questioning glance and I laughed a bit louder.

"I 'intrigue' you?" I asked playfully.

"Heh, yeah. I know it sounds stupid, but, you just…fascinate me. There's no other way I know how to put it." He said letting go of my hand and walking towards the entrance of the pavilion. He leaned on the frame of where a door 'should' be and gazed at the lake again.

"This is my spot." I said quietly, almost as if talking to himself.

I walked up next to him. "Your spot?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's where I come when I'm upset, mad, or anything else." He turned to me again. "And I wanted to show it to you."

_**AWWWW!!!**_

He shook his head again and walked back down the steps.

"I'm happy you could come, thank you." He said before he started walking away towards the entrance in the forest we must have come from.

_He just showed me his most sacred spot in the whole village…and he's walking away._

_**GO STOP HIM!!!! HE'S SHOWING YOU EMOTION! TAKE YOUR CHANCE!!**_

Everything became quiet, in my mind at least, as I ran forward. I didn't know what I was doing, I just knew that no one has made me feel like this since my family had died, and I liked this feeling. I stopped running and tried to remember what I had learned today. I lifted my hands and held them out in front of me as I tried to remember. I slammed my hands together and made three different hand signs before moving my pinky finger down and my thumb up.

Sasori stopped in an instant. I looked at my shortly extended hands and noticed the familiar green/blue glowing on the tips of my fingers and sighed inwardly.

"Puppet master jutsu. So you did buy that book." He said. I could sense the smirk on his face and knew that this new 'mysterious' Sasori, as my inner had put it, was here to stay.

"Don't leave." I said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed at what I was about to say.

He cocked an eyebrow and walked toward me a few feet.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk barely visible on his lips.

"B-because…"I started not sure how to finish the sentence.

He stopped moving and his smirk disappeared.

"Tell me, Sakura-san. Why don't you want me to leave?" He asked. It almost sounded like he was commanding me to tell him, but I didn't mind.

I didn't say anything; I just stared at the ground blushing slightly. I twitched my finger again and Sasori took a couple mechanical steps toward me. He didn't seem happy that I was controlling him, with that frown on his face. He sighed before his hand started glowing green, identical to mine. I stared at it as it grabbed my charka strings. As he grabbed my charka strings I could feel his charka mix with mine. I let out a small moan as his charka danced with mine inside my body. As soon as the moan escaped my mouth my eyes opened wide and I could feel the blush spread to all corners of my face.

_Why did I moan?!?_

_**I don't know…but doesn't his charka feel so…good~?!**_

_Sigh, yeah…it really does._

_**Like it's trying to massage our insides!!**_

Where his charka and mine met the color was no longer green/blue, it was white; a glowing white. I looked at Sasori and his eyes were wide. He looked up to me to see me staring at him and in a second finished the hand sign he'd started. In an instant my charka string vanished and his hand became a normal color again. He stared at me in fascination, it seemed.

He took a few steps toward me before stopping again. He looked back to the ground and turned halfway facing me, halfway facing the exit. He didn't look at me. I stared at him with pleading eyes.

_Don't go…._

_**Well, you seem to like him quite a bit don't you??**_

_S-shut up…I don't know why, but, I feel like if he leaves now I might never see him again._

_**And that's…bad?**_

_Well, my mind is saying, 'Don't let him leave, he could know a lot about our subject.' But my heart is saying, 'Don't let him leave, I don't want him out of my life. Make him stay!'_

_**Sounds like you've just made him part of your life within two days of meeting him…NEW RECORD!!!**_

_Sigh…whatever. How do we get him to stay??_

_**Well, I'd tell him.**_

_Tell him what?_

_**Oh, I think you know. Besides I AM you after all.**_

_BUT WHAT DO I SAY?!?_

………

_NOW you give me the silent treatment?!_

He slowly turned to the exit and I couldn't stop my feet. Before I knew what happened I rammed into him at full force. I hit him so hard the air was knocked out of me. I would have fallen over if it weren't for the fact that his hands grabbed mine as I hugged onto him for support. I gasped for breath, but I didn't let go. I wasn't going to let him just leave.

He tilted his head back to look at my face and he was smiling slightly.

"Why was it that you didn't want me to leave?" He asked again, but not turning around.

"Please, don't leave." I pleaded quietly.

"Why?" He asked, taking a step.

I tightened my grip around him and I could see him smirk again.

"B-because…I find you…fascinating, too." I mumbled the last part.

If I was correct, what he was trying to say earlier, "It's just that, you…intrigue Me.", meant what I thought it meant, then he should know what I'm trying to say.

I heard him chuckle a bit before he shifted under my hold to turn his body completely to face me. Now his arms were wrapped around me like mine were around him and he was gazing down at me with those smoldering eyes.

"I fascinate…YOU?" I asked with an amused look in his eyes.

I blushed again. "Yeah, one minute your fun and outgoing, and the next your quiet and mysterious. I don't know which is you and it, 'intrigues' me." I said smiling at 'intrigues'. So did he.

"Hmm…I'm…happy to hear you say that, Sakura-chan." He rested his head on top of mine as he let out a sigh.

I rested my head against his chest, taking in his aroma.

_He smells…nice._

_**Yeah, kinda like…oak? Kind of a woody smell.**_

_Why do you think that is?_

_**I don't know…maybe cause he spends all his time in the woods?**_

_I doubt he spends ALL his time out here._

"So…puppet master jutsu, huh?" He asked leaning back to look at my face. His hand coming down to swipe a strand of hair out of my face.

"Um…yeah. It just sorta jumped out at me, ya know?" I said.

"Well, now it seems we have something in common doesn't it?" He said in a playful voice, chuckling a bit.

I cocked my head to the side. "What?" I asked confused.

He chuckled and before I knew it, I felt his charka presence on my skin. I moved closer to him and threw my arms around his neck. I looked at him, totally confused at what was going on.

He smirked at me and lifted his hand so I could see it. His finger tips glowed green, just like mine had before. I looked back up to him.

"You're pretty good, but, I'm the puppet Master." He said before taking my chin in between his fingers and tilting it up. He raised my head slowly and kissed my forehead, before releasing the strings.

"You're a puppet master?" I asked blushing slightly while taking my arms away from his neck and holding them on his chest.

"Heh, yeah. It's my specialty." He said smirking a little.

I felt his charka again on my skin and I started moving fluidly. It took me a second before I realized what he was doing. As we moved together we some how made our way back to the pavilion and started dancing again. I smiled and he released his strings. I put my hand on his shoulder and put my other in his hand as he grabbed my waist and my hand that reached for his.

We danced for a good 10 minutes in silence; just enjoying each other's presence.

"Hehe, there's no music." I said finally, smiling.

He laughed. "I guess your right. Do you want to stop?" He asked getting slower.

_**SQUEEL!! His laugh is so dreamy!**_

_That IS the first time we've heard him laugh isn't it?_

_**And I loved every second of it!**_

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind." I said smiling up at him.

He smiled back down at me with those smoldering eyes as he twirled me again, continuing the dance. He brought us together again and took his hand out of mine to hold the side of my face lightly. He stared deeply into my eyes as he slowly started lowering his head. I closed my eyes and I could have sworn I saw him smirk as I did so.

Not a second later our lips met and the dance slowed. His lips molded to mine, but didn't move. It was passionate without getting further into each other. And I savored every second of it.

We both pulled back for air and just smiled at each other. His forehead rested on mine and he closed his eyes in contempt. Some bangs fell in front of his eyes and I slowly swiped them away. Suddenly it dawned on me, the crimson red bangs. My eyes became wide.

_**Crimson. Red. Bangs. And brown eyes…**_

_It can't possibly be…._

A chuckle pulled me back out of my thoughts, yet again. I look back at Sasori and he still hadn't opened his eyes yet, thank god. I waited and he finally opened his eyes. He kissed my forehead again.

"THAT should have been our first kiss. Not the one we shared at the restaurant, although I DID quite enjoy that." He said smiling again.

I laughed remembering the event. "So did I." I said smiling back up at him.

I also remembered what he had said that night.

_Flashie_

"_I'd like it better if you'd call me by my name, which is Sasori, but I don't really care what you call me, that's your business." He said shrugging. _

"_Sasori?" I asked shocked. 'Like Akasuna No Sasori?' I thought._

"_Yup. Sasori. But don't associate me with that bandit; I wouldn't be here if I were him anyway." _

_End Flashie_

_That's right he wouldn't be here with me if he was that bandit. He knows about my mission. He wouldn't be here dancing with me, hugging me, kissing me…_

_**I agree I would NEVER associate our Saso-kun with that awful bandit!!**_

_Saso-kun? _

_**YES!! **_

_Sigh…what am I gonna do with you?_

_**I don't know! Suck it up!**_

He grabbed my hand and tugged on it. I looked at him and he smiled slightly back at me.

"Lets go, it's getting late. We wouldn't want your, 'house guests' getting worried would we?" He asked in an amused tone.

I giggled. "What time is it?" I asked smiling as I followed him out of the pavilion and past the lake.

"Almost 12:30" He said in a slightly serious tone, but still managing to smile the same smile he's been wearing for hours.

My eyes grew wide.

_We are SO dead._

_**Well, it IS our house. Our house, our rules.**_

_Yeah, try telling that to Neji-kun and Itachi-kun._

_**Oh! Itachi-kun! How are we gonna tell him we're cheating on him?!**_

_We aren't CHEATING!! Itachi and I are not/ were never together!!! He's like a brother to me._

_**Yeah, to YOU!! Haven't you ever considered MY feelings?!**_

_SHUT UP!!!_

I grabbed Sasori's hand harder and started running. He kept up with my pace, without saying a word.

"You may not know them that well, but they are like the only family I have. Neji is like my older brother, over protective and grumpy. While, Itachi is like the over-protecting, over-loving parent. If you get caught, you're dead." I said not joking about any part of it.

"Hehe, I kinda figured that." I said not smiling this time.

_Oh boy, this'll be interesting._

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**There's a part when it may not have been clear as to what they meant in the conversation and I'm here to translate!!**

**READ READ READ READ!!!**

**When Sasori said::**

"It's just that, you…intrigue me." He said glancing up at the last word.

**This is what he meant:;**

"It's just that, I…like you."

**And so on!! They both said it because they both have their pride as you all know!! **

**PLEASE COMMENT!! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MANY I'M THAT MAKES ME MAD!!!!**

**PLEASE COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!!!!**

**If I don't get a descent number of comments then it'll just take longer to write the next!!!!**


	4. The Truth?

**Re-Cap**

I grabbed Sasori's hand harder and started running. He kept up with my pace, without saying a word.

"You may not know them that well, but they are like the only family I have. Neji is like my older brother, over protective and grumpy. While, Itachi is like the over-protecting, over-loving parent. If you get caught, you're dead." I said not joking about any part of it.

"Hehe, I kinda figured that." I said not smiling this time.

_Oh boy, this'll be interesting._

We continued to run, without saying a word. I guessed he was doing the same thing I was doing…trying to find a way around the conflict my 'room mates' will start. I was so dead.

_**They are going to kill us, then burn our bodies, then put our ashes in a jar and put it above the fire place to laugh at every now and then!!**_

_Ok…they aren't THAT bad!!_

_**Suite yourself!**_

I peeked over at Sasori. He seemed serious, like he was in deep thought. He was probably nervous…or worried; One or the other.

Finally, after running for some time, we made it back to my house. He walked me up the front steps and we peeked into the window. All of the lights were out and I sighed placing a hand over my chest in relief. He chuckled and I turned to look at him. He stared down at me for a second before smirking.

"Well, good night, Cherry Blossom." He said placing a hand on my cheek.

I stared up into his eyes and we both slowly moved forward. Our lips met for a moment before we both pulled away. I turned around again and unlocked the door. Sasori was still behind and didn't seem like he had any intention of leaving yet. I opened the door slowly and groped for the light switch. I finally found it and flipped it on.

"Huh." I said quietly as I continued to try to flip the lights on. It seemed that the light was broken. I turned back to Sasori and we both shrugged before I took step inside.

I looked around and I couldn't see anything. The curtain seemed to be closed and it was pitch black.

"Neji, Itachi?" I whispered loudly. Hoping they might be awake, but didn't want to wake them if they weren't.

I took another few steps forward, followed by the red-head. Suddenly a single spot light turned on, hovering above a chair facing away from us. We both squinted at the sudden bright light. We couldn't see beyond the chair or anywhere else for that matter, all we saw was the solitary, black leather chair.

"Um, hello?" I asked a bit confused.

Just then the chair swiveled around to expose Itachi sitting in the chair, legs crossed and both of his arms on the arms of the chair. His hair was still in a pony tail, but now he was wearing small circular, tinted glasses pulled down to the front of his nose. He was wearing a black/grey stripped suit with a black shirt underneath and wearing a crimson red tie. The Uchiha looked serious. A very noticeable frown cemented to his face.

We both just stood there waiting for him to say something. He looked like the God-Father, just, no cat and no cigar. He started taping his fingers and I shivered.

"Nice of you to finally join us Sakura-chan." He said without any emotion, in a very serious manner.

He didn't look at me; instead he just glared right at Sasori. Sasori cocked his head and Itachi's glared intensified. He snapped his fingers once.

"Neji, if you would." He said in a slightly more pleasant way.

Out of the darkness behind Itachi Neji appeared in very similar clothing as the sharengan barer. He also was wearing glass of the same fashion and was wearing an all black suit with a white shirt under and wearing a grey tie. He also looked very menacing. Except, the big difference between both of their looks was that Itachi was sitting in a chair…and Neji was standing next to the chair now, with a long metal bat. Why ninja even _needed_ to own baseball bats was beyond me.

I smacked my hand to my forehead and shook my head. They were the weirdest friends in the world. They were the only people I knew who could do all this and then pull out a baseball bat and _still_ look murderous! I lifted my hands in front of me, trying to calm them down.

"Ok, ok I see that you guys are mad…and that I was past my curfew, but this _is_ my house and they are _my _rules." Itachi's glare was directed at me and I shivered.

"That is not the only reason for this reaction, Sakura." Neji said smacking to tip of the bat on his opposite hand.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What other reason was there?

Itachi stared at me, hoping for me to catch on soon, but when I didn't he sighed and shook his head.

"We expected this to happen." He started. "The other reason your in trouble is because you brought _it_ _home_." He said shaking his head slowly.

My eyes grew wider. They were getting into my sex life! I can't believe them! I sighed as my face grew slightly pink.

"Like I said before; My house, my rules! You don't like 'em, get out!" I said pointing towards the door.

"Yes, Sakura, we know. But, knowing you, you'd most likely get tricked into letting him in to 'show him around' and then he'd end up 'getting' you! You're too naïve!" He said yelling slightly.

I started fuming. Did they really think I was _that_ stupid?!

"I am NOT that stupid! And whether that happens or not is none of your business!" I yelled, my face turning bright red with anger.

Neji sighed and slung the bat over his shoulder as he took a step forward.

"Sakura we're just looking out for you. You don't want this, we would know." He said in a calming voice.

No matter how calm he was or was trying to make me, nothing could calm me down now. My temper was spiked and there was no going back.

"How would YOU know what I want?! If I want to have sex with Sasori that's MY business, not yours!!" I screamed throwing my hands everywhere.

"We're going to have sex?" Sasori asked smirking as he took a step forward, putting his hands on my shoulders.

Instantly Itachi and Neji were at my sides yanking me away from the red-head. I looked up at them and they were all glaring at one another. Sasori had taken a few steps back and now was closer to the door.

"No you will NOT be doing ANYTHING with Sakura!!" Neji yelled activating the byakugan, as well as Itachi activating the sharengan.

I jabbed both of my elbows into their guts and took a step away from them as they rubbed their, now aching, stomachs. I walked up to Sasori and grabbed his hand. He lifted and eyebrow with a smirk and I could feel Itachi's and Neji's eyes on my back. I sighed before turning back to face them, still hand in hand with the red-head.

"I'll be right back, stay in the house and fix the lights." I said pointing to the dead light bulb on the ceiling.

I pulled Sasori out the door and shut it behind us.

"So, what is i-" He was cut off by my lips crashing into his.

I slung my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground to pull me to his face, so he didn't need to bend over. Our lips parted and our lips battled for dominance. Eventually his won and I let his tongue explore the insides of my mouth. I let out a loud moan and he chuckled as he pulled back to look at me. A bit of saliva ran down my lips and his smirk grew as he leaned forward to lick it away. I tightened my grip on him and the embrace became a full hug. I sighed in content as he chuckled.

"Sasori?"

"Yes, my Sakura-chan?"

"I really like you." I blushed as I said this, the statement made me feel like a teenage girl all over again.

"As do I." He said as he put me down and kissed my forehead. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he teleported away.

I stood there in silence, my hand on my forehead slightly touching the spot he had kissed. How hard had I fallen in just a matter of days?

_**Sigh, I love Sasori-kun so, so, so much!!**_

_Please go away. I'm trying to enjoy this moment._

_**Fine. Be that way!**_

_I will. Now unless your planning to go back in their and take care of the terrible duo, I suggest you leave._

_**Ooh, k see ya!!**_

I sighed as my inner argument ended. I turned to see that the lights were back on and became thankful that at least they still listened to me. I gripped the door knobbed and took a big breath before opening the door. I stepped inside to see the place vacant. I closed the door and walked through the house, not seeing a single man. Finally, I heard them in another room. Arguing…again. I stood behind the wall and listened.

"…Not _believe _you let her go on a date with that kind of person!" I heard Itachi yell.

"Me?! It was _you_ who allowed her to leave!" Neji retaliated.

"Either way! It's over and we have a new goal."

"Right, we can not fail."

"If we do…nothing good will come of it."

"Exactlly."

_**Okay they are totally confusing me!! What the hell are they talking about?!**_

_I don't know, but it defiantly has something to do with me and Sasori._

_**They touch him Neji's gonna die!!**_

_Wait, why only Neji?_

_**Cause I love Ita-kun!!**_

_Well, so do I, but he'd still get his ass kicked._

_**Just not the face, ok?**_

_Nothing has happened yet!_

"They've been out there for awhile…we should go check to make sure they aren't planning on doing anything." Neji said as I could hear a chair sliding back.

_**SHIT! Well, got to go! Have fun!**_

_Damn you!_

I decided to just run forward to show them I was inside. What a brilliant plan! NOT! As I turned the corner I smacked straight into Itachi, forcing us to fall to the floor.

"Oww…" I said holding my head, sitting up. I opened my eyes and looked down.

There lay Itachi Uchiha right under me. His face was as red as his sharengan. I cocked my head to the side wondering why he was so red.

"W-would you mind getting off of, um, me?" He said trying not to look me in the eyes.

This was strange, and Uchiha stuttering and not making eye contact. That's never happened before. I suddenly felt something under _me_ and turned bright red as I realized what I was sitting on. I froze as he became harder and harder, and we became redder and redder. Finally, Neji sighed.

"Alright, get up." He said pulling me up. Itachi stood instantly and covered up. He turned quickly and walked to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I stood there, my redness dying down.

"Sigh, alright since he's currently incapable of telling you so, I will." He said turning me to face him.

I cocked my head as he began.

"We don't trust him, Sakura." He started. I let out a sigh and was a bout to defend Sasori, but before I could say a word Neji lifted his hand telling me he needed to finish.

"Even though we feel this way, we know you won't listen. So we wanted to let you know that we _will _be keeping a close eye on him…and you." He said showing barely any emotion.

I was now gaping at him. He simply turned walked down the hall and turned the corner leading towards his bedroom. All I heard was the simple click of the door when he opened and closed it.

I sighed before going back out into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, looking for something sweet. After failing to find anything in the fridge, I opened the freezer and grabbed some strawberry ice cream. Grabbing a spoon and the remote controller, I plopped on the couch and flipped the channel to the Food Network. I started spooning ice cream into my mouth as my eyes stayed glued to the TV. Who knew Bobby Flay was on this late at night? After nearly getting a big enough brain freeze for 3 people I finally put away the ice cream and waltzed down the hall to my bedroom.

I closed the door behind me as I stepped into my bedroom. The white walls glowed as the moon light shone on them from the window. I flipped on the light and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my pajamas and tore my clothes off, to replace them with the pajamas. I glanced at my clock, it red 2:13. I sighed before flipping off the lights and slipping into bed.

I laid their staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. I just couldn't sleep. So much was rushing around in my mind. Things about Sasori and the bandit swirled in my mind. He said he wasn't him, and that he preferred not to be associated with him. A picture of Sasori and a picture of the bandit both swirled in my mind at the same time. The only image I had of the criminal was the eyes and the bangs. And both of the men had the both of them. Same eyes, same hair. I shook my head, Sasori clearly said that it wasn't him! But, maybe he has a brother? No, no I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any relatives.

_**Ugh, why are we still up?**_

_I just can't figure this out!_

_**Sigh, its late! It's almost 4:50! And we haven't slept a wink! Go to sleep!**_

_I guess your right. _

_**Of coarse I am! Now sleep!**_

I sighed out loud as I lost the argument. I closed my eyes and felt sleep over come me.

**BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!!**

I awoke to three giant explosions. I jumped out of bed and flung the door open. I ran through the house, to find Neji and Itachi running out of their rooms at the same time. Would it really kill them to wear shirts to bed?!

"What's going on?!" Itachi yelled over another explosion.

"I don't know!!" I yelled running for the front door. Grabbing my katana and anbu mask at the same time.

Itachi and Neji followed my example grabbing their masks and katana and running out the door. We scattered in different directions, searching for the source of the explosions. It wasn't very hard to find, their in the distance was a giant cloud of smoke and flames emanating from a building not to far off. I touched the neck communicator.

"_Guys, you know where to go, right?" _I talked into the communicator.

"_Yeah!"_ They both replied.

We all ran for the spot. As we arrived, people were scattering and panicking.

"Itachi! Neji! Get the people to safety!" I yelled as I ran forward into the crowd.

"Wait! Sakura!" Was all I heard Neji yell before his voice was cut off by the roar of the crowd.

I ran straight forward, dodging citizens and flames. Just then there was a cry.

"Someone! Please help!! My son! Please!!" A woman yelled from about 30 feet away at a burning building.

"TCH!" I ran straight for the woman.

"Oh thank Kami! Anbu us here!" She yelled as she spotted me running towards her.

"Ma'am, what's the problem?" I asked.

"M-my son!! He's suck inside!" She screeched.

I sprinted into the building. Dodging burning debris and hot flames I sprinted through out the house in search for a little boy. Finally I heard something. I heard a child crying. I ran straight for the sound. Finally, I found that it was coming from a closed off room. The door was being blocked by giant support beams; it only reminded me that we needed to get out soon. I took out my katana and quickly cut through the pile of burning wood. I kicked the door open and ran inside the hot room.

I looked through the smoky room, and finally found a cowering boy n the corner. I ran towards him and tried to pick him up.

"No! Stop it!" He yelled before going into a fit of coughs.

I looked around the room to see a few support beams starting to crack, and knew we didn't have much time left. Ignoring my better judgment, I pulled my mask up to reveal my face to the young boy. He stared at me for a second.

"Please, we need to get out of here! I'm here to help you!" I told him before lifting him and putting him on my back.

He gripped my neck and I pulled my mask back on my face. I gripped onto him and sped off through the house, trying to gey out as fast as I could. I raced down the third floor stair case and ran to the other end of the hall towards the second floor stair case, but didn't make it. We both a big CRACK and I didn't have time to think. I grabbed the kid from my back and threw him towards a still in tact mattress on the other side of the room, just before the ceiling beams all collapsed.

All I could remember before darkness over came me was the young boy screaming.

"_MISS ANBU!!!"_

* * *

_I can't believe she left us to deal with all of these people while she went off alone!_

I was now running towards the center of the mayhem while Neji was calmly getting citizens out of the area. My sharengan was activated and I was searching relentlessly to find the one charka I hopped I could find soon, and safe.

The small part of town was now vacant and I could find no one. I ran upon a burning mansion with a duchess standing out side watching it burn. She was wearing a long heavy robe and white slippers, hands clasped in front of her face tightly, looking as if she was praying. I ran to her quickly.

"Ma'am, you must leave quickly!" I yelled gripping her arm.

She pulled away. "My son's in there! I'm waiting for the anbu woman to bring in out!" She shouted at me as tear streamed down her face.

I felt myself freeze and could tell I was making her tense by my sudden stillness. I quickly came back to reality and shook my head.

"Ok, but you need to get away from this building. It's going to collapse soon." I said ushering her farther away from the burning building.

"But, my son!" She said reaching back as if to grab him. I grabbed her hand and started moving faster.

"He will be fine! That is Haruno, Sakura, captain of the 3rd Anbu squad! She knows what she's doing!" I yelled pulling her farther along.

Reluctantly, she nodded and followed me towards Neji.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked taking the woman from me and sitting her down by the others.

"She's in a building saving a child. I'm going back for her." I said as I turned to leave.

He grabbed my shoulder. "I'm coming too." He said I a determined voice.

I shook my head and took his hand off my shoulder. "Stay, and help the people. I'm going just as a precaution. She's probably fine." I said.

Just as I was about to leave some one in all black jumped over us and landed on a building. He continued hopping until he got the burning building. I knew instantly who it was, and became infuriated. Akasuna no Sasori had done this. I sprinted forward and ran after him.

* * *

I awoke to crackling, and I throbbing in my head and back. I opened my eyes to see a giant flame blow in front of me. It took me a second to remember what I was doing. I looked left and right, to finally find the boy still sitting on the mattress. He had a glazed look in his eyes, and he was absolutely filthy from all the smoke. I tried to sit up, but to no avail. I looked around me, I noticed I had been buried in wood and debris. My back burned and I couldn't feel my legs.

_Shit! I think they're broken…_

_**But, we gotta get out! We've already risked a lot by passing out here, we need to save the boy.**_

_I know!_

I tried to push the debris off again, but I was stuck. I could only move my arms, and they would help me here. I looked up again to notice my mask and katana almost all the way across the room; closer to the kid than to me. An idea struck me.

"Ugh! Hey, kid! H-hand me my katana!" I said trying to pull closer.

He slowly looked up at me, with eyes which held no emotion. He slowly looked to the ground to see the blade. He got up and stalked over to it, bent over and picked it up. He held it for a second before taking a few steps towards me. There was another loud crack and I knew what would come next. He continued his slowly walk over to me, blade out stretched.

"No!! Kid turn and run!!" I yelled trying to struggle out of the wood to grab him and run.

He stopped and slowly looked up at the same time the beams started to fall. I couldn't move, I couldn't help, he's going to die. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch.

The crash never came, and it seemed abnormally quiet. I opened my eyes and just stared at the 'falling' wood. It was no longer falling, but floating in mid air. I looked forward to see a man in all black, holding the boy, who appeared to gain his emotions back. The man's hand was stretched in the air and glowing green, as were the pieces of wood.

"Puppet master jutsu…" I mumbled in awe.

He threw the debris out of the building and walked over to me. He took my katana away from the kid and started cutting away the wood. Finally there was nothing holding me down. He reached out to me and I took his hand. I tried to stand, but instantly fell. I was right, they are broken, and they hurt like hell!

He chuckled. My head shot up to face him, and almost passed out again.

"Akasuna no Sasori." I spit, taking the kid away from him. Only my left leg was broken, and I was already working on it using my healing jutsu.

H chuckled again and took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"_You_ did this, didn't you?!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged, before making a serious face. "No, I did not. But, I know who did." He said in that muffled voice that came with wearing the mask.

"Then, who?! Tell me!" I commanded. He swiftly made his way over to me and grabbed my shoulder. I instantly tried to break away, but he wouldn't let me.

"It's not important right now. At this moment, the boy's safety is the priority." He said lifting me, to which I yelped slightly in pain of my leg. He smirked and sprinted down the stairs, towards the exit.

We heard another crack and I could feel him speed up, as well as I could feel the young boy tighten his grip on my shirt. I was holding the boy, while the bandit was carrying me.

_**Why's he helping us?**_

_I really don't know. It's strange._

_**Yea…isn't he a murderer? He shouldn't care about a kid, much less an Anbu officer!**_

_I know… like I said, strange._

We made it out of the mansion at the same second the rest of the building collapsed. He watched as the building burned to the ground. Just then, I could hear some one yelling from behind us. Akasuna no Sasori turned with us still in his arms. I saw Itachi running right to us, katana barred, sharengan activated.

"DROP HER YOU MURDERER!!!" He screamed getting closer.

I jumped out of his arms, landing on my bad legs and wobbled a bit. He helped me steady myself before running. I didn't watch him run, I face the murderous Uchiha with the child in my arms. As he tried to run past me I stretched out an arm and forced a good amount of charka into it. The Uchiha hit it full on and gasped as it knocked the air out of him. It took him a second to speak.

"Sakura! He's getting away! What's wrong?! He's your subject! We almost had him!!" He yelled at me infuriated.

I put the child down as I realized he was becoming frightened. He quickly grabbed my pant leg and held it tightly. I patted his head reassuringly and kept my hand on his back. Itachi, finally, looked down to see the frightened child in which he instantly calmed down.

"Itachi, I can understand why you're upset with my decision to let him go, but, I have my reasons." I said with no emotion. I picked the child back up and started walking towards the location Neji had the rest of the people.

Itachi quickly caught up with me. "What? What is this reason of yours?" He said not looking at me.

I sighed. "He rescued me…us." I said, glancing at the half asleep child. I stroked some of the ash covered bangs from his face.

I stopped for a moment before catching back up with me.

"Wait, he _what?!_" He asked totally not understanding.

"I was trapped under some fallen support beams and the child was paralyzed with fear. More beams were about to fall on him, and he couldn't move. Just then he came and rescued us." I explained, unintentionally stroking the child's hair.

"Are you serious?" Are you ok?" He asked seeming concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. My left leg is broken, but it's not too bad. It'll be fine in a matter of a week or two." I said. He finally realized my limping and instantly picked me up earning a yelp of surprise and pain.

I whacked him in chest and he dropped me. "what was that for? I was trying to help you, you really shouldn't be walking on that leg." He said rubbing his chest.

"I'm fine." I said as we finally made it to the crowd of people.

The woman ran straight towards us and grabbed the child from me.

"Oh my darling!! Oh my baby!! Thank you so, so, so much Miss Haruno! I will be eternally indebt to you!" She said as she hugged and kissed her child.

I smiled. "No, really it's fine. It's my job." I said smiling.

Neji came up to us and gave me a hug. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said turning back to the town. New ninja were showing up and taking care of the fire. I sighed I relief.

"Good work you three!" We heard a familiar voice from behind us.

At the same time, the three of us turned to see Tsunade and Shizune. Immediately we all kneeled.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" Itachi, Neji, and I said in unison.

"You all have done a very good job. I'm impressed. You've saved every citizen that lived in this part of village, good work!" She said in a pleased tone.

"Yes!"

"Did you have any trouble? Did you find out who caused this?" She asked.

Neji and Itachi both turned to me. I shook my head, 'no'.

"Hmm, that's too bad. Was it…Akasuna no Sasori?" She seemed to ask herself.

As if called, another giant flame burst from a building. There on top of the building stood a man in an all black, old fashioned, ninja suit. He was facing the opposite direction; slowly he turned his head to glance back at us before disappearing into thin air.

"Hmmm." Was all Tsunade said before she turned and left with Shizune following her.

We stared at the spot he had been standing for awhile before some one caught my attention.

"Please, Miss. There _must_ be some way to repay you." Said the Duchess from before.

I smiled again before shaking my head. "There's no need. It was my honor to protect your child." I said before the three of us disappeared.

_Now I'm almost completely certain. _

_**Same; there's no denying it.**_

_It's him._

**_Him? You mean…Sasori…is...?_**

_Yeah, I think so…GOD! I was such a fool!_

_**Calm down, this isn't over yet! Let me just ask you, do you like him?**_

_……………..Yes…_

**_Do you wan to be with him?_**

_Yes…_

**_Then what's so bad about being a fool if it means falling in love?_**

_It's just…you remember what happened…the incident._

**_That was along time ago!! It's time to love again! Let people back into our life!_**

_I don't know if I can. Besides we now know who our target **really** is._

**_Yeah, we always go for the bad boys!_**

_Hehe, yeah I guess we do._

* * *

**Alrigtht!! Sorry it took so long! I've been away a lot! And busy like every day! **

**Please comment!!**


	5. War

**Re-Cap**

_Now I'm almost completely certain. _

_**Same; there's no denying it.**_

_It's him._

_**Him? You mean…Sasori…is?**_

_Yeah, I think so…GOD! I was such a fool!_

_  
__**Calm down, this isn't over yet! Let me just ask you, do you like him?**_

……………_..Yes…_

_**Do you wan to be with him?**_

_Yes…_

_**Then what's so bad about being a fool if it means falling in love?**_

_It's just…you remember what happened…the incident._

_**That was along time ago!! It's time to love again! Let people back into our life!**_

_I don't know if I can. Besides we now know who our target really is._

_**Yeah, we always go for the bad boys!**_

_Hehe, yeah I guess we do._

I watched the sun rise from my window sill, still in deep thought. From the incident last night I was almost 100% certain who my subject really was, and it was eating away at my heart.

"How are we going to go about this?" I mumbled to myself.

I knew who he was, my new 'boyfriend' was the infamous bandit I was sent here to hunt. It hurt; I felt like I was being used, it felt like he had tricked me, I felt so stupid. But, my inner was right I do love him. He's mysterious and kind when I'm with him alone, but in public, he's fun and outgoing. He acts like your best friend and your lover at the same time. And when he saved me…he didn't have that aura like before when I'd first found him, he had the same aura as when it was just the two of us. He seemed determined to save me, even if it would mean getting caught. I actually trusted him because it felt save in his arms, I felt like he wouldn't betray us…and he didn't. But alas, he is still my target and I have strict orders to capture and bring him into interrogation.

I felt my head bend down so that a few strands of my pink hair covered my face. My hands lifted to cover my face and I cry silently. After a few moments of self consoling, I looked up and stared out the window again. It looked to be about 6:00 a.m. now and I didn't feel like going back to sleep now that the sun was up. I got off the window sill and walked back into my room. I stood there for a second and decided to change. I stripped of my now ashen and burnt pajamas and pulled out a white tank top and blue jeans. As soon as I had them on, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and rice. That is what we are going to eat for breakfast if thy liked it or not. As soon as I started frying to eggs Itachi and Neji, in all there no shirt pajama glory, walked into the kitchen rubbing their eyes and yawning. I allowed a small smile to lie on my lips.

"Good morning. Get any sleep?" I asked, checking to rice.

"Good morning, and no, I didn't." Itachi replied taking a seat at the counter.

"Yeah, neither did I." Neji said sitting next to the Uchiha.

"Me neither." I said, pouring the rice onto each plate and rationing out the eggs.

I handed them eat a plate and chopsticks and they immediately began eating. I ate at the counter as well. We ate in silence, and yes it was awkward.

"So have you guys gotten any missions recently?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No." They both answered at the same time.

It became silent again. I watched as the two devoured their meals and left the dish spotless before they both left the counter, leaving the dishes for me to clean up. I sighed as I finished my meal and started cleaning the dishes. I watched as Itachi went to read the newspaper on the couch and as Neji headed back to his room. I sighed again, turned towards the sink and started rinsing off the plates. I then felt a hand on my left hip, I froze and turned slowly to the right to see Itachi leaning on the counter, head in hand, leaning his elbow on the counter as he stared up at me. He was smirking and I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"U-um, Itachi? What is it?" I asked, trying my hardest to try and sound normal.

"Hm? Nothing." He said, still staring into my eyes.

"Uhuh…well um, what are you doing?" I asked my voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Nothing." He said, smiling.

"W-well, then what's with this?" I asked taking his hand off my hip.

He chuckled a little before taking my head in his hands and kissing my forehead. I felt my eyes grow slightly wider as he stayed like that. I felt the plate drop from my hands to do nothing but shatter on the ground. Itachi pulled back to look at the ground and then back to my face. He must have seen something he didn't like because he seemed to panic. He picked me up and brought me over to the couch and laid me down, stroking away a few bangs and trying to see if I had any cuts. Nothing was processing in my brain. I could hear as Neji ran into the room.

"What happened?!" He asked rather loudly.

Itachi looked up to him and back down to my shocked face. I couldn't move. He smirked a little before becoming serious again.

"Nothing serious. She just dropped a dish and I over reacted. But if you could clean it up that would be lovely." He said in a pleasant tone.

Neji sighed and walked over to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"Jeez, Sakura you nearly gave me a heart attack. Be a little more careful would ya?" He sighed throwing away some of the glass.

I snapped back into reality. "U-um sure. Sorry." I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for not helping." He mumbled.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not helping as well." Itachi joined in.

I looked back to him. "N-no, it's ok. Really, with you two it kind of seems like it's my job, don't worry about it." I said.

"Well, ok then, be more careful." Neji said as e walked back down the hall to his room. Leaving me alone with Itachi.

"Hehe, you really do take good care of us, Sakura-chan." He said as he leaned down again to kiss the corner of my mouth.

This time it was shorter, but held the same effect. My face went into shock and I couldn't move again. He laughed aloud and walked down the hall to his own room.

I sat up o the couch when I heard the door click shut. I blinked a few times before sighing and standing up. I walked to the door and shut it as I walked out. I walked down the street and past the bookstore I had bought my book at. I stopped suddenly remembering something. We had both known about the puppet master jutsu, and that night, when he touched my charka strings with his own.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Sasori stopped in an instant. I looked at my shortly extended hands and noticed the familiar green/blue glowing on the tips of my fingers and sighed inwardly. _

"_Puppet master jutsu. So you did buy that book." He said. I could sense the smirk on his face and knew that this new 'mysterious' Sasori, as my inner had put it, was here to stay._

"_Don't leave." I said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed at what I was about to say._

_He cocked an eyebrow and walked toward me a few feet._

"_Why?" He asked with a smirk barely visible on his lips._

"_B-because…"I started not sure how to finish the sentence._

_He stopped moving and his smirk disappeared. _

"_Tell me, Sakura-san. Why don't you want me to leave?" He asked. It almost sounded like he was commanding me to tell him, but I didn't mind._

_I didn't say anything; I just stared at the ground blushing slightly. I twitched my finger again and Sasori took a couple mechanical steps toward me. He didn't seem happy that I was controlling him, with that frown on his face. He sighed before his hand started glowing green, identical to mine. I stared at it as it grabbed my charka strings. As he grabbed my charka strings I could feel his charka mix with mine. I let out a small moan as his charka danced with mine inside my body. As soon as the moan escaped my mouth my eyes opened wide and I could feel the blush spread to all corners of my face._

_Why did I moan?!?_

_**I don't know…but doesn't his charka feel so…good~?!**_

_Sigh, yeah…it really does._

_**Like it's trying to massage our insides!!**_

_Where his charka and mine met the color was no longer green/blue, it was white; a glowing white. I looked at Sasori and his eyes were wide. He looked up to me to see me staring at him and in a second finished the hand sign he'd started. In an instant my charka string vanished and his hand became a normal color again. He stared at me in fascination, it seemed. _

_End Flash Back_

* * *

When he stared at me like that…I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe I was just doing the jutsu improperly, but now…I don't think it was just that. I took a step towards the store before shaking my head.

'_I have the book at home. I'll just look it up later.'_ I promised myself.

I continued to walk. Thinking about my situation.

'_What would Tsunade-sama say if I told her?'_ I thought. I knew the answer already but I needed to think.

I shook it off and continued my walk. As I walked, I could feel several pairs of eyes on me the whole way. Finally, I stopped and jumped into a tree, instantly they reacted and moved away from me, hiding behind tree trunks as I sat there waiting. I made a hand sign and tried to find them, and if they were dangerous.

I sat and waited, instantly they made their move. I opened my eyes to see wire circling me about to wrap around me. I jumped at the last second and located one of them. He had short, curly, blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. He was very boney and really didn't fit the description of a ninja. I jumped to the tree right above him, before he could locate me, and tried to sense his charka. His charka signature was very weak, from either lack of training or because he was injured. I held my hands out and soon my fingers were glowing green/blue indicating the Puppet Master Jutsu. I quickly attached the strings to the boy and started to control him. I forced him to attack two girls, who instantly were yelling at him to stop. Once they were dead, I forced him to attack the other male in their group. The other man was huge, and was much stronger then him, he had jet black hair and grey eyes, I knew this wouldn't work on him.

"You're being controlled, Sovieul." The bigger one said.

"I-I know! How do I make it stop?!" Sovieul yelled back.

"Calm down, we need to locate whoever is controlling you. They are using the puppet maser jutsu, it's most likely…" He started to trail off.

"Oh? Is that you Sasori? Ahaha funny! Come out now!" Sovieul yelled louder, his voice trembling; I could tell he was terrified.

'_Sasori? Well, he does also know the puppet master jutsu…and is much better then me at it.' _I thought.

"No, not Sasori-sama. Some one else." The bigger one said, scratching his chin.

"W-what?! But, who?! No one else in Konoha is supposed to use this jutsu other then Sasori-sama!" Sovieul yelled.

"I know." The bigger one said. It became quiet, I twitched my finger forward and forced him to attack. He dodged quickly and jumped up to my tree branch, I jumped a different one before he could see me.

"I can sense her." The bigger on muttered.

"Machiavello! Watch out!" Sovieul yelled as I forced him to throw many kunai at the man.

Machiavello instantly dodged again and I decided this was getting old. I cut the charka strings and tied the blonde boy to a tree before he could react. He would be good for interrogation later. I hopped on the tree branch 'Sovieul' was now tied to; he was trying to wriggle free but to no avail. I stared at the bigger man as he stared back at me. He smirked.

"Well, well. A pretty little girl." He said moving a little closer.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly.

"Why, I don't think that's any of your business now is it?" He asked as he jumped up and attacked.

I reacted to this instantly and jumped towards him as well. He pulled out a thin katana and slashed at me. I dodged quickly and took a swing at him. It hit him dead on and he flew. He went through two trees before smashing the third and falling to the ground. I rushed to him, dragging the blonde with me. I dropped the kid and ran to 'Machiavello', grabbing his shirt and pulling his face up to face me.

"Who. Are. You?!" I asked getting mad now.

He chuckled. "You're a strong chick, I'll give you that." He smirked.

I punched him again as his head fell to the ground. I could hear the boy behind me wincing and making small, scared noises every time I hit the older one. He was panting now, and his face was turning red, black, and blue. I pulled him back up to my face.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" I said in the same stern voice as before.

"Like you probably already know, my name is Machiavello." He said.

"Gaah!" I screamed I punched his head into the earth. "That's it!" I muttered tying up, the now unconscious, 'Machiavello' and grabbing him, along with the blonde boy who was now terrified.

I ran back to the main center of Konoha, now running on the street, both men under my arms, earning gasps and whispers from the civilians. Along the way I saw Hinata, Kiba, and Sai and naturally they ran to me to see what was happening.

"What happened Sakura? Who are they?" Kiba asked as he they ran along side me. I looked down to the blonde boy and now I knew he was not meant to be a ninja.

"It's nothing. Leave this to me, its part of my mission." I said looking straight ahead.

"The Akasuna no Sasori mission?" Sai asked.

"Yeah." I said. I could instantly feel the boy tense under me.

"W-what do you mean?! What have you done to Sasori-sama?!" He cried, as he started to cry.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. You are now a captive off Konoha until you make it clear to why you are here." I said nearing the Hokage's office.

"A-alright S-Sakura-chan. B-be careful." Hinata wished me as they all stopped in their tracks, to let me take care of it.

I ran up the stairs going straight to the Hokage's office. I ran straight in and dropped the two, as I kneeled down all in one motion. I noticed the boy started to stand so I hit the back of his leg and made him fall forward in a kneeling position. He stared back at me and I glared at him.

"I'm very sorry, Hokage-sama," At that his eyes grew wider and he looked ahead. "But, I have found something you should see to." I said standing.

"Alright. Shizune, we'll talk about this later." She said ushering her out.

"What is it Sakura?" She said sitting back in her chair. "And who are they?" She said pointing a lazy finger to the boys.

"I'm not so sure. They would not explain who they were or what they are doing here." I said glaring at the big one.

"Well, how do you know they aren't citizens of Konoha?" She asked pouring some sake into a cup.

"Their names are Machiavello and Sovieul." I said sternly putting my hands on the desk.

She stopped pouring and stood up, walking over to the boy. He was now shaking with fear. She lifted his chin to get a better look at him. She stared into his eye for a second before walking back over to her desk and pushing a button under it. Instantly Ibiki and Inoichi walked into the room, looking as menacing as ever.

"Ibiki! Inoichi! Take these two into interrogation!" She shouted.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" They both shouted. Inoichi grabbed the boy as Ibiki grabbed the older man and left.

I stared at Lady Tsunade, waiting for the instruction. She nodded and I left right after them. In a few second I caught up with them in the interrogation center.

"Alright Sakura-san, I'll let you do the boy. I've got business with my daughter tonight anyway; besides, I can just tell you wanted to do it today." He said heading for the exit.

I nodded and faced the room where Sovieul was tied up in. I turned to Ibiki and he just nodded before heading into the room with Machiavello. I sighed and headed into the room.

I heard him gasp as the door clicked behind me. He looked up at me and started shaking again. I sat in front of him and smiled.

"Don't worry; this will be short and painless." I smiled folded my hands.

"R-really?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure! If you tell me exactly what I want to know, with no lying involved." I said smiling in a menacing voice.

"Ulp!" He gulped and the interrogation began.

_15 minutes into the Interrogation_

"Answer me!!" I shouted as I slammed my fist onto the table. I saw the boy twitch.

We'd already been in here for almost 20 minutes and he still wouldn't talk. I was getting pissed now and my patience was gone. As soon as they started talking about Sasori during our fight, this became my job to find out why.

I sighed as I placed a hand over my eyes and leaned on the table.

"Look kid, if you don't tell me right now, I'll be forced to resort to violence…and I'm not sure if you'd hold out long." I said honestly.

He began shaking again before he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"A-alright. What do you want to know?" he asked not looking at me.

"Good. Now, why are you here?"

"Because leader-sama ordered us to come and investigate Konoha to prepare." He answered.

"Prepare for what?"

"I don't know…all he said before we left was, "Machiavello, take Sovieul, Maria, and Angelic and go to Konoha, in preparation for the coming event."

"I see, and those two women earlier were Maria and Angelic?"

"Yes."

"Who is this 'Leader' of yours?"

"I-I do not know. I've never actually seen before…he's always behind the shadows." He said quietly.

"I see." I said becoming quiet.

"M-may _I_ ask _you _a question?" I asked.

I stared at him for a second. "Fine."

"W-when you were talking to your Hokage, all you did was tell her our names and she sent us here. I've been watching te citizens of Konoha and there are many boys who have blonde hair ad blue eyes. And even your friend from earlier kinda looked like Machiavello. He had black hair and black eyes, his hair was much shorter but still. How did you know?" He asked seeming confused.

"Simple. It was your names, and the fact that you called Akasuna no Sasori, 'Sasori-sama'." I said sternly.

"What do our names have to do with anything?" HE asked still confused

"Your names are French."

"So?"

"We are in Japan! And trust me when there are French in Konoha, Iwa, or Suna we know about it." I said menacingly.

"Why is that important?"

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story then. Many years ago, when I was about 5 years old, there was a great war between Japan and France, and they called upon our villages for help. The French became aware that the Japanese were using ninja, so they also pulled their ninja into the war. There was great bloodshed and much pain. Both of my parents were killed in that war." I said the last part quietly. "When the war ended, the Japanese ninja ended p winning. By the both contries were torn apart, but France with more damage. Many French ninja decided to come to Japan to learn more about the ninja way, but Konoha would not forgive many. Neither would Iwa, but Suna was very forgiving. They allowed the French to come and live there. Some French men do live in Konoha and even Iwa today, but they are watched closely. Every ninja in Konoha knows the face and name of every French person here, so they do not betray the village. They re trusted, but watched." I said finishing the history lesson.

He was quiet for a second.

"Why do you call Akasuna no Sasori, 'Sasori-sama'? Answeer me." I said sternly.

"Because, he knows my leader." He said quietly.

My eyes grew wider. "What? How?!" I yelled leaning forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to face me.

"M-many years ago, when my leader first came here, he and Sasori-sama were good friends and they had a plan to take over the world." He started, I let him go to finish. "B-but, 5 years of planning bored Sasori. The day after the plan was fully finished, Sasori-sama took to blue prints and left a note saying that he was bored with us all and had become so impatient to the point in which he didn't want to go through with ruling the world, too much work he said."

I chuckled a little, yeah that sounds like him.

"Continue." I said monotonously

"Leader-sama became enraged and swore to take over the world, even without Sasori-sama's help. He's been sending spys to each of the villages to locate important people and such. He sent us for just minor things, like stealing and burning." He said finishing.

That last part intrigued me. "You've burned things?"

He nodded.

"So, last night…That was you?!" I shouted grabbing his shirt again.

"Y-y-yes…" He answered, water building up in his eyes.

"Tell me _**exactly **_what your leader is planning!! NOW!!" I yelled.

His eyes grew. "H-he's p-planning to start his take over b-by taking over the villages first, for the first 10 years. T-Then he plans to move on to the rest of the w-world."

"Which village first?!"

"K-K-Konoha." He said trembling madly.

I grit my teeth and threw him back in his chair before storming out of the room and closing the door behind me. I walked out and saw Ibiki sitting back in a chair, when I walked into the room he looked up at me.

"Find anything?" I asked, not all that concerned.

"Not much. What about you?" He asked bored.

"We need to gather every ninja we can find, this may not end well." I said continuing to walk up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" He asked following me.

"There's no time to explain. We need to report this to Tsunade-sama immediately! There is going to be war."

* * *

**I'm very sorry to any French people out there reading my story and is unhappy I made them out to be the badies!! I don't hate the French or hold a grudge or anything! I just liked the name's Sovieul and Machiavello! ^_^ I really don't know if they really are French names or not…I read a book and found the names in there!**

**Sooo**

**Sasori: War? That's what this has come to?**

**Me: It's all part of the plan! ^__^**

**Sasori: And I wasn't even in this chapter! Pisses me off…**

**Me: relax! You'll have plenty of space in the net couple chapters!**

**Sasori: Really? **

**Me: Yup! So be patient!**

**Sasori: Fine…**

**Me: PLEASE COMMENT!! COMMENT COMMENT!!!**

**I know many people favorite this story, but not half of you comment! And that pisses me off, so if you don't comment you'll never know what happens!! ^___^ Comment and you'll get the next chapter!! **

**Sasori: Well aren't you mean today?**

**Me: Whatever! COMMENT!**

**P.S.- oh! are for thoughs who don't know, Inoichi is Ino's dad, so , yeah!! BYE! ^__^**


End file.
